Amestris is Falling
by Lauren-kun
Summary: Three years have pasted since the fall of Bradley, and despite the country's newfound prosperity, a new party is gaining popularity among Amestrians. Fueled by a myriad of religious fanatics, the party preaches a hatred of alchemists, claiming that they go against God. When the party starts gaining power in the new government, the old team comes together to save Amestris once more.
1. Return to Amestris

**_Hello all!_**

**_Thank you so much for clicking on this story. I sincerely hope you decide to continue reading. So, I'm actually really excited about this story. Contrary to all of my previous one, I've really thought this one out. Honestly, I've done everything everyone's told me to do from the beginning. That being said, please enjoy, and review/comment if you have the time!_**

**_~Lauren-kun_**

* * *

_"So, I heard you're back in Central." _Al's cheerful voice rang though the telephone speaker, his words just loud enough to cover the annoying buzz of static behind it.

Ed scanned the area around him, boxes still piled high with possessions he probably didn't need from the recent move. He sat on a cheap wicker chair -the only piece of furniture he owned- in what would soon be his bedroom, if he ever actually got around to unpacking. "Yeah," Ed affirmed, still slightly amazed. "I've got my own apartment and everything." He paused for a moment before adding smugly, "I can actually see Central Command from my bathroom window."

Al gave a small laugh, and Ed relished the sound. _"Sounds like a nice place. Has Winry moved in yet?"_

Ed felt his cheeks burn, despite the normalcy of his and Winry's relationship. "No," he replied, kicking back in his chair. "Winry and I aren't married yet, and Pinako is surprising strict about this sort of thing."

There was a long pause on the other end. _"Really? Even though you're engaged?"_

Ed ran a hand though his hair, frustratedly brushing it out of his face. "Actually," he muttered, his voice quiet with embarrassment, "I still haven't proposed." Ed heard Al sputter, sending the static into a frenzy.

_"Come on, Ed, still?" _Al asked incredulously, _"You already told her you loved her, and that was four years ago!"_

Ed lurched, barely avoiding tipping backwards in his chair as his cheeks burned several shades brighter. "I was only sixteen then, so it was _three_ years ago, actually," he retorted hastily. "Besides, I told her I'd exchange half of my life for hers, not that I loved her."

Al snickered. _"Come on, Ed. Even I'm not that mushy."_

Al waited for Edward to respond, letting his brother stew in his own words. Finally, Ed buckled. "Fine, you win, Al. I told her I loved her." He paused, searching for the right words.

"_Then why not make it official?" _Al asked sincerely._ "She already knows how you feel about her; you've got nothing to lose."_

Something cold and hard settled in the pit of Ed's stomach. "I'm not worried about that," he lied, attempting to clear his throat. "It's just that I haven't had the right opportunity. I've only been back in Amestris for a couple days, and she's been busy at work in Rush Valley. Speaking of returning," Ed began, rushing to change the topic before Al decoded his rambling, "when do you plan on coming back?"

Al released a long, thoughtful breath. _"I don't know," _he replied honestly. _"I mean, I miss you guys so much, but Xing is incredible, and I've just begun to really understand alkahestry, and May says-"_

Ed interrupted Al's torrent of unfiltered thought, seeing a promising opportunity to restore his pride. "Oh? And how are things going with _May?" _Ed drawled, stretching out the girl's name. "She still stuck to her shining knight sans armor?"

Al cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. _"Very funny, Ed. May and I are just friends. She's taught be a lot about-"_

Once again, Ed pounced on his chance. "Oh I'm sure she has, little brother."

Edward could basically see Alphonse squirming in discomfort at his insinuation.

Alphonse cleared his throat again, stubbornly ending his thought._ "About _alkahestry,_ brother," _he replied tightly. Al paused again, and Edward could hear him gulp several times. _"Plus Ed, I'm not some little kid anymore, alright? I'll be eighteen in a few weeks."_

"Eighteen's little."

Al sputtered, jaw probably hanging around his knees. "_But you're only nineteen!"_

Ed struggled to keep his smile out of his voice. "You can gain a lot of wisdom in a year. Plus, voting rights."

_"You totally suck, Ed." _Al replied, defeated._ "I hope you know that."_

Ed kicked his chair back again, admiring his handy-work. "Yeah, well, I'm still you're older brother, so you're stuck with me."

Al scoffed, but was interrupted by someone before he could reply. By the highness of the tone, Ed guessed it was May, but he couldn't make out the actual words.

_"Uh, listen Ed, it's been…nice…talking to you, but May wants me-"_

"Oh, I bet-" Ed tried to interject, but Al stampeded over his words.

_"-WANTS ME to help her look over some old books she found in the Xing Royal Library. Talk later?"_

This time, Ed let Al hear his laughter. "Yeah, sure, Al," she answered, chuckling. "Good luck."

There was a small hesitation. _"Thanks…I think," _Al replied, and a moment later the line went dead.

Ed sighed, placing the phone back onto the cradle. He stared at it for a moment as it rested on his lap, wondering if he should call anyone else. He hadn't spoken to any of his military friends in at least a year, possibly more. In fact, he knew close to nothing on how the country was shaping up after the fall of Bradly and the nationwide human transmutation circle, which was part of the reason he decided to live in Central. He knew Lieutenant General Grumman became the Fuehrer in place of Bradly, and that the government had actually held a public election, confirming his new position. Mustang had been promoted to… some sort of impressive position. Ed was sure he was working hard, doing something very remarkable and progressive; he just wasn't sure what.

And then there was Winry. He had done a much better job at keeping in touch with her -even pausing his research to visit a few times- but there was no denying that their relationship had deteriorated. So much time had passed since they really hung out; she could be in another relationship… or married…or…

No, he decided. He wouldn't call Winry yet, but other than his friends in the military and the Rockbells, the only person he could think of was his teacher.

Who he hadn't talked to in two years.

Who he hadn't seen in longer.

Who could probably still dropkick him like a newborn kitten despite having grown more than a foot since they last talked.

On second thought, maybe he would wait to contact her too.

Realizing he was getting nowhere, Ed slid the phone off his lap, setting it gently on the floor beside him. Stepping over the sleeping bag he'd been using as a bed, he exited the room, deciding that a walk around Central would help clear his mind.


	2. Homeless in the Homeland

_**Hello fabulous readers! **_

_**I am so terribly sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. It was really difficult for me, most because I'm not quite sure how I want to get the story rolling. In any case, I'm pretty happy with the outcome.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**~Lauren-kun**_

* * *

Ed walked down the newly paved Main Street, struggling to absorb all the changes in the city. Shops lined each side of the road, new and gleaming, with bright painted signs excitedly announcing their name. Vendors shouted offers as droves of people walked by, many busily entering other shops or stopping to talk with friends. Apparently, the new government's thriving economy had attached even more Amestrians to Central, which was crowded in the first place. Ed was barely able to afford his small, drafty apartment as a result, even with the veteran subsidies he was collecting from the state.

The most notable difference, however, was the lack of the Military Police. Ed couldn't spot any of the gray uniforms walking amidst the people, a thought that initially bothered him. Instead, men in solid black outfits strolled around, each with a bright star-shaped badge gleaming on their chest. In addition to the uniform change, they also carried themselves differently, often relaxing in a café or chatting with various citizens. It was obvious that they were there to ensure the safety of Amestrians, rather to control them.

Despite all of these changes being objectively positive, Ed still felt on edge. Until about a week ago, had been travelling all over the West, constantly unsure of a country's norms and expectations. Although he had strived to operate under the radar, language barriers and physical differences clearly labeled him as a foreigner. Finally, he had returned to his home country, yet he still felt like an outsider, oblivious to the rule of law as well as social niceties. It was unsettling, but worse, it was isolating.

"You look like you could use a drink!"

Dazed, Ed focused his gaze on the cheerful man in front of him. He was tall (although shorter than Ed), with a wide smile pinned from cheek to cheek. He wore a black shirt, with '_The Gallon Glass' _printed in bright white letters along the top shoulder.

"How about it, sir?" he proclaimed loudly. "We've got the best ale in Amestris! Why don't you come on in for a swig?"

Ed blinked at the man, wondered if the drinking age had been lower to 19 during his absence, shrugged, and walked in.

The restaurant was mostly empty, save for a couple families occupying some of the booths while enjoying a late lunch. The bar was completely vacant, stools pushed in and menus absent. All of the furniture was made out of a dark brown wood, and deep red cushions topped the booth and stool seats.

Ed, struggling not to feel overly self-conscious, shuffled over to the counter. The bartender, a middle-aged man with wrinkled eyes and peppered hair, greeted him.

"Hello, sir," he started warmly, handing Ed a menu, "how are you doing, today? Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Ed took the menu, pursing his lips. "Uh, good, thanks," he replied slowly, his eyes scanning his options. "I'll have a…. '_Gallon Glass' _Orginal Ale, please."

The bartender nodded, retrieved a glass from somewhere below the counter top, and turned to the assortment of liquors behind him. "So, where're you from?" he asked over his shoulder as he poured Ed's drink.

The boy's brow creased. "Uh, here. I grew up in a small town in the east."

The bartender –_Mickey _according to his name tag- chuckled as he faced Ed, an apologetic smile on his lips. "My apologies, sir," he replied ruefully. "I guess my hearing's finally going."

Ed squinted at the friendly man, trepidation swelling in his chest. "What do you mean?" Ed inquired cautiously.

"Well," Mickey began uncomfortably, "Well, you sound a bit different than most other Amestrians."

Ed's mouth was suddenly dry. "Are you telling me that I have an _accent?"_

Mickey tried to smile comfortingly, but it looked pained. "Just a small one. Cretian, possibly? Or Drachman? It's hard to tell."

Ed had spent large amounts of time in both countries; picking up on some of the dialect was perfectly natural. In fact, he had even learned on a bit of Drachman, although it was mangled and difficult to understand. Initially, he had been excited about learning an entirely new language, but now it seemed more like a barrier than an opportunity. Mickey set Ed's drink down in front of him, smiled empathetically, and returned to wiping down the counter.

Ed stared at the light brown drink in front of him, taking a long swig. He had never been a big fan of alcohol, and the taste burned his throat, but the flavor wasn't his top priority anymore. He just wanted something to dull the bitterness he constantly tasted.

It took six and a half glasses before Ed started to feel the effects. His entire body experienced a strange tingling sensation, and he felt warm and comfortable and _good_. Altogether, he decided that entering this bar was a great idea.

"Hoenheim?" piped a voice behind him. "Is that you?"

Ed turned slowly on his stool, eyebrows furrowed, and locked eyes with Roy Mustang. "Hoenheim's dead, since, like, four years ago," Ed blurted, alcohol muddling his thoughts. "You were there."

Mustang's eyebrows shot to his hairline, a surprised smile spreading over his lips. "Oh my God, _Ed. _From the back I could've sworn you were…" Mustang paused, eyes scanning the younger man's face. "Wait, are you drunk?"

Ed's face screwed in thought. "Uh, maybe. I've never been drunk before." He started to rise from his chair. "I feel fi-," he began, before lurching forward in a vain effort to keep his balance.

"-ne," he finished as Mustang took ahold of his bicep. "Actually, I feel really good." Ed smiled, seemingly unaware of how much he was leaning on the older man.

Roy was stunned. He hadn't seen the kid for over three years, and then he finds him like _this. _What had happened?

"Jesus Crist, Ed," He muttered, struggling with Ed's lanky stature. "How many drinks have you had?"

Ed just shrugged, attempting to grab the half-full glass on the counter.

"Oh, no you don't." Mustang grunted, shifting his weight to pull Ed away. "You've had quite enough."

Ed snorted, but allowed himself to be pulled away. "I've got a new place." Ed paused for a moment, chuckling. "You can see Central Command from the _bathroom!" _

At this point, they were starting to attract attention from the other customers. "Oh yeah?" Mustang mused, attempting to pull Ed's long, black coat around him. "And where is this new place?"

"Um…It's in Central."

Mustang rolled his eyes, struggling to put Ed's left arm in the sleeve. "The address, Ed. What's the _address?" _

There was a long pause as Ed thought hard about the answer. Then he giggled, turned his head to face Mustang, and replied, "I can't remember."

"Oh for Christ's sake," Roy groaned, finally securing the boy's coat. "Come on, then. I can't very well leave you here."

Mustang threw Ed's right arm over his shoulder, wrapping his left around the boy's waist.

"Wait, sir!"

Mustang, already halfway across the room, looked back over his shoulder. Behind him, the bartender was holding out a receipt. "He never paid for his drinks."

Mustang cursed under his breath, fishing around in his pocket for loose bills, and basically threw them to the barkeep. "Does that cover it?"

The man frowned at the bills, but his eyes softened when he saw Mustang struggling. "Um, yeah. Thank you."

"Sure," Mustang replied as he lumbered to the exit.

After an embarrassingly long amount of time, Mustang managed to get both of them thru the doorway and up onto the sidewalk. Hawkeye, who had been standing in front of their parked car, rushed forward, slinging Ed's remaining arm over her shoulder. Ed giggled again, his breath reeking of alcohol.

Together, they forced the Elric into the back seat of the car, clicking a seatbelt around him. Mustang, breathing heavily, slumped into the passenger seat, while Hawkeye started the car.

"So," she said after a long silence. "This is more than carry-out."

"Yeah," Mustang sighed. "Tell me about it." He rubbed his face with both palms, feeling the beginnings of a headache swell behind his eyes.

"How long has he been back in Amestris?" Hawkeye asked, turning to look at Roy. Her amber eyes were soft, yet seemed to bore straight into Mustang's mind. "I thought he was traveling out West."

Mustang shrugged, looking away from her. "So did I." He paused, exhaling a long, tired breath. "To find him here, like this…" He shook his head.

Hawkeye murmured in agreement, settling back into her seat. After another lengthy pause, she asked, "So, where to now?"

Mustang reached over his shoulder and grabbed the seatbelt. "My house, I guess," he replied, feeling the belt click into place. "He couldn't tell me where he was staying, so that's our only real option."

Hawkeye nodded, taking the car out of park. "Sure. I'll fix us up something there."

* * *

**_So, I hope you enjoyed my chapter! The support I've gotten so far has really made all the difference, so a world of thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited. For this chapter, I really need some input. I have never been drunk before, and Ed was never drunk in either anime or manga, so this was a little stressful to write. In any case, it would be really helpful if someone could A) tell me it's realistic or B) explain to me how to make it more realistic._**

_**Sorry again for the long time between chapters. I will try to be better in future ones.**_

**_~Lauren-kun_**


	3. Heros and Headaches

_**Hello everyone! Once again, this chapter took forever and a half to write, and I'm honestly sorry about that. For some reason, I haven't been able to focus enough to write anything worthwhile, so it took some time. Anyway, that you so much for all of you who reviewed and commented! This has been my most active story yet, and I really appreciate it. Also, thank you for reading this far, that means a lot too :) . In any case, please review/comment, and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Thud…thud…thud._

Ed moaned as the pounding in his head dragged him into consciousness. His chest was heavy, and the thin blanket wrapped around him was unexpectedly hot. Ed tried to inhale deeply, but the air felt like sandpaper on his dry throat, forcing him into a coughing fit. Ed could tell it was daytime; the small amount of light that was able to slip thru his closed eyelids felt like a spotlight.

_What happened yesterday? _Ed wondered. He remembered going to the bar, having a drink too many, but everything else was barely a blur. Eyes still closed, Ed furrowed his brow, searching his memory for how he had gotten home, or when he had actually stopped drinking…

…and found nothing, which probably explained his royal-class hangover.

Careful not to aggravate his already sensitive eyes, Ed squinted into the room. Sunlight drifted in from a large bay window behind him, turning to daggers when it met his bloodshot eyes. The boy moaned again, quickly lifting a hand to shade his face. Beneath him was a wide, slightly sunken couch, set parallel to an old TV set. Twisting his neck a bit, Ed could see the corner of an easy chair sat a few feet from his head, although Ed decided against moving his head further to make out more of the details. Honestly, he had seen more than enough to send his heart racing.

This wasn't his apartment.

This wasn't the first time he had woken up in a strange place. After all, he had traveled all over the West without any sort of reliable income, which tends to result in some shady accommodations. Even before leaving Amestris, he had dealt with a few kidnappings and other similar situations.

But this was different. He had no inkling of where he was or why anyone wanted him here. Worst of all, he was vulnerable, both mentally and physically. He could barely lift an eyelid without clenching his jaw in pain, which didn't bode well for a possible fight.

Maybe it was the military, taking vengeance for uprooting their brilliant scheme. Or worse, maybe it was one of the homunculi's allies trying to finish what Father started.

Ed closed his eyes again, taking a couple deep breaths. He was grasping at hypotheticals and worst-case scenarios. He needed to be smart and find out the real reason he was here, a much easier task if it weren't for the alcoholic haze that still fogged his mind. Regardless of all his unanswered questions, one thing was certain: he was not safe here.

With a clear goal in mind, Ed opened his eyes and swiftly swung his legs over the side of the couch. The bitter taste of bile rose in his throat as the room shifted around him, his mind unable to catch up to his body's sudden movements. Ed clutched onto the blanket in his lap, eyes shut tight, and forced himself to take small, shallow breaths.

Too slow to react, Ed heard the wood-flooring shift behind him as a strong hand clasped onto his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Chief," advised a familiar voice. "If you throw up all over the General's rug again, he'll just burn the rest of the alcohol out of you."

Ed's body relaxed, letting all the useless tension flee from his muscles. Other than a blossoming sense of embarrassment, he was safe.

"Havoc…" Ed signed, giving his old friend a tired smile. "You… have the most annoying voice."

The older man stood up straight, letting out a full laugh. Ed cringed, his headache erupting with new fury, but didn't stop him.

"It's been a long time." Ed croaked, settling back into the couch as Havoc dragged a chair in front of him.

"Too long," Havoc agreed. He reached down and pick up a glass full of a murky tan liquid from beside the couch.

"Here," he said, shoving the concoction under Edward's nose. Ed stared at the drink cautiously, but received it anyway. Seeing his reluctance, Havoc let out a small chortle.

"Relax, kid. It's just water mixed with some honey and lemon: a home remedy of mine." Havoc leaned forward, suddenly serious. "Plus, the way you've been throwing up, I'd be shocked if you weren't already dehydrated."

Ed nodded his thanks, then, still wary of his uneasy stomach, took a large gulp of the mixture. Afterwards, Ed began to put the cup down, only to be stopped by Havoc.

"Finish it. Your body will thank you later."

Biting down an unreasonable snippy remark, Ed complied. "So," he began once the last drip of liquid was gone. "Where am I, exactly?"

Havoc stared at him for a second. "I already told you, we're at the General's house. You know, in the northern part of Central?"

Hangover-induced irritation threated to lash out, but Ed restrained it. "What do you mean 'The General'?" he asked, the slightest bit of impatience slipping into his voice. "The only general I know is General Armstrong, and I kind of doubt she'd ever take me in."

Havoc shook his head, an apologetic smile on his lips. "Geez, sorry Ed," he conceded. "It's easy to forget how much you've missed." Havoc straightened Colonel Mustang was promoted to general about two years ago, although he's still biding his time until be becomes President."

Ed looked around at the dreary little room, all bare walls and untouched surfaces. Yeah, it was make sense that the bastard Colonel –or _General_– lived here.

"What do you mean, President?" Ed asked as Havoc refilled his cup from a nearby pitcher.

"Ah, another change. It comes from the Xerxesian word _praeses, _meaning 'to preside.'" Havoc grinned, eyes gleaming with excitement. Ed noticed the beginnings of wrinkles forming at the corner of his lips and on his brow, the subtle signs of passing time. "Pretty smart, right?" he bubbled.

Ed frowned, overwhelmed by an unjustifiable pang of homesickness. It seemed like the new aspects of Amestris were beginning to outweigh the old, something Ed selfishly wished wasn't true. "Yeah, I guess," he affirmed halfheartedly. "Who came up with that?"

Havoc shrugged. "One of the higher-ups, or possibly President Grumman himself."

Ed nodded, rubbing his forehead as the headache surged. "God, Haovc, when is this thing gonna go away?" he moaned. "It feels like someone tried to blow my head up with a tire pump."

Havoc looked down at his former colleague, eyebrows raised. "What," he began, incredulous. "Is this your first hangover or something?"

"Oh, shut up," Ed snipped. "My childhood wasn't exactly normal, you know. The last real party I went to was for Alphonse's eleventh birthday, and soon after that I was caught up in a state-wide conspiracy lead by super-nonhumans, then I was traveling outside the country with no knowledge of the foreign customs…"

Havoc leaned back, holding up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I get it. Still, by the time I was your age, I had done a lot more than drink."

Havoc looked like he expected Ed to ask about his young adventures, but Ed didn't take the bait. "Yeah, I'm sure you were the coolest kid on the block." Ed smirked, watching as Havocs cheeks began to blush.

Flustered, Havoc refilled Ed's cup once more and stood up. _"Pfft," _he scoffed. "Whatever you say, Chief. At least I don't sound like some weird Drachmann rip-off."

Ed's jaw dropped, air sputtering, but Havoc was out of the room before he could form a response.


End file.
